et dire que je t'aime
by latitefraisedesbois
Summary: Dans un monde dévasté par la guerre contre Voldemort, les pensée de Narcissa Malfoy, anciennement Black... première fic! COMPLETE.
1. chapitre un

Chapitre 1  
  
Ce matin, en rencontrant mon visage dans le miroir, je ne me suis pas reconnue. Est-ce vraiment moi cette femme au visage fermé, aux yeux éteint? Que suis-je devenue? Un robot. J'agis mécaniquement, évite de penser. Obéit, sans rien dire. Ne me révolte plus. A quoi bon? Parfois je me dis que je devrais mettre fin a ce cauchemar. Le quitter, refaire ma vie... Après tout, je ne suis pas si vieille. Je pourrais... A quoi cela sert-il tout ça? Je ne pourrais jamais partir, jamais. Je le sais. Je suis prisonnière de mon amour. Il ne me reste plus rien de mes rêves de jeune fille. Que quelques éclats de souvenirs brisés, pâles reflets dans les ténèbres où je suis plongée...  
  
flash back  
  
C'est mon tour d'entrer en scène. Le trac me tord le ventre... Il sera là. Je dois être parfaite. Les projecteurs m'éblouissent. Les première note éclatent, comme des bulles de savons. Douces, si douces... Et soudain elles changent, se transforment, deviennent violentes... Je m'envole.La musique m'entraîne, me guide. Je danse comme si après, ma vie devait s'arrêter. Je danse pour Lui, seulement et uniquement pour Lui. Le bonheur que je ressens est intense. Par ma danse, je lui déclare mon amour. Amour brûlant, amour qui me perdra... Mais les dernières notes s'égrènent déjà. Je m'arrête, tremblante, essoufflée. Jamais je ne me suis donnée comme cela, m'abandonnant corps et âme à ma danse. Je relève la tête. Les applaudissements fusent, mais c'est à peine si je les entends. Je tente d'apercevoir son visage par-dessus les projecteurs. Est-il venu?  
  
De retour dans les loges, c'est le triomphe. On me félicite de partout. ça me fait plaisir, bien sûr mais... J'aimerais qu'on me laisse tranquille. Nina doit le comprendre, car elle fait signe à ceux qui restent de dégager. Tout le monde lui obéit ici. C'est la costumière. Je l'adore.  
-Tu as été fantastique. La perfection à l'état pur!  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Autant les compliments des autres danseurs m'ont laissé indifférente, autant celui de Nina me touche. Une bouffé de fierté m'envahit. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs, son corps potelé, ses bras toujours prêt à m'accueillir et son sourire éclatant, Nina est un peu la mère que j'ai toujours voulu avoir.  
-Merci... Tu sais, Il était là.  
-Je m'en suis doutée. Il va sûrement venir te voir dans la loge...  
-Tu crois? Mais... Mais... Je dois m'habiller... Je dois...  
Je panique tout d'un coup.  
-Cissa? Un jeune homme t'attend. Il dit s'appeler Lucius.  
  
Il est là. Il m'attend. Oh mon dieu qu'il est beau! C'est un crime d'être aussi beau.  
-Tu as été magnifique. Je ne t'avais jamais vue comme ça... Une telle beauté, une telle grâce.  
-Merci.  
J'ai réussit à ne pas rougir, ni ne bégayer!  
-Si tu veux, j'ai réservé une table au "lys blanc"... Enfin, peut-être préfère-tu rester avec les autres danseurs?  
-Non, non. J'aimerais beaucoup... Dîner avec toi!  
Le lys blanc! Il est complètement fou! Ça doit être le restaurant le plus cher de la ville! Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas vraiment démuni mais... Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Ma vie est un conte de fée.  
  
-Narcissa! Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard! Ah les femmes, toujours des heures pour se préparer!  
-J'arrive.  
Mon fils et mon mari m'attendent en bas. Nous allons à je ne sais quelle réception mondaine donnée par je ne sais quel riche et arrogant personnage. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai cessé de m'y intéresser.  
-N'oublie pas, Draco, je veux que t'as conduite soit irréprochable! Que personne ne puisse dire que j'ai mal élevé mon fils! Compris?  
-Oui père.  
Je ne peux empêcher les larmes de me monter aux yeux. Mon fils est si froid! Si dur! Il marche droit comme un i, la tête haute, les yeux fixés devant lui. Comme son père... Il a réussit à faire de lui un être sans coeur et insensible. Je le revois, petit, me montrant un dessin qu'il avait fait, riant, frappant dans ses petites mains, jouant avec Loraine... Que cette époque me semble lointaine! Parfois je me dis qu'il n'est pas trop tard, que Draco a encore une petite goutte d'humanité en lui... Même si les seules fois où je peux le voir, durant les si courtes vacances, il cherche à être comme son père, exactement comme son père...  
  
-Ah, ma chère Narcissa! Cela fait plaisir de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous?  
-Bien merci.  
Je souris mécaniquement, serre des mains, rencontre des gens qui prétende me connaître mais dont je n'ai aucun souvenir... Cela me semble tellement futile tout ça! Je vois Draco discuter avec un homme âgé. Sans doute une personnalité importante car Lucius me murmure à l'oreille  
-C'est bien, mon fils se fait enfin des relations!  
  
flash back  
-Monsieur a fait son choix?  
-Deux pâtés de foie gras en entrée, Deux soles meunières et apportez-nous votre meilleur champagne.  
-Bien monsieur.  
Je suis éblouie. Lucius dégage une telle prestance, un tel charisme! Il est magnifique. Il sait se montrer inflexible et sévère, voire froid, quand cela est nécessaire mais avec moi il est tendre et doux.  
-Ma chère, si chère Narcissa... Je ne te le dirai jamais assez, tu étais absolument fantastique ce soir! Et je voulais aussi te dire... Ecoute, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps mais... Dès que je t'aie vue je t'ai trouvée si belle! Ce soir, tu m'as définitivement convaincu: tu es une femme extraordinaire. J'aimerais...  
Il a sortit un écrin de la poche de son veston... Il ne va quand même pas...?  
-Narcissa, veux-tu m'épouser?  
Mon dieu! Il veut m'épouser! Il m'aime! Ce n'est pas possible il est tellement parfait et je suis si ordinaire... Je m'aperçois qu'Eloi attend une réponse...  
-Oui...  
J'ai répondu dans un souffle.  
  
-Narcissa? Tu es encore dans la lune!  
-Oh, excuse-moi... Je repensais à la soirée où tu m'as fait ta demande en mariage. Tu te souviens?  
Je suis dans mon lit. La soirée a été éreintante. C'est horrible autant d'hypocrisie! Avant de connaître Lucius, je n'aurai jamais cru possible de voir autant de gens dégoulinant de fiel réuni dans une même pièce et causant comme s'ils étaient tous de grand amis alors qu'ils se détestent cordialement. Même mes parents n'ont jamais réussit à être aussi hypocrite.  
-La soirée où je t'ai demandé en mariage? Pourquoi repenses-tu à ça? Ah les femmes! Toujours ces idées ridicules sur le romantisme...  
Lucius déteste beaucoup de gens. Les noirs, les arabes, les vieux, les infirmes, les chinois, les jeunes (tous des drogué!), les sang-de-bourbes (surtout!) et les femmes. D'après lui elle ne sont bonnes qu'à faire des enfants.  
-Tu m'aimes?  
-Oh, Narcissa, il est tard, laisse-moi dormir!  
-Bonne nuit.  
-Oui, c'est ça.  
Lucius se tourne sur le côté, emportant presque toute les couvertures. De toutes façons je n'ai pas sommeil. Je me lève et vais m'asseoir sur l'appui de fenêtre. J'ai toujours aimé regarder les étoiles...  
  
flash back  
  
Dès que je suis rentré chez moi, je me suis ruée sur la poudre de cheminette. J'arrive en plein milieu du salon de Nina quand celle-ci apparaît, en robe de chambre, les cheveux tout ébouriffés.  
-Nina!  
-Narcissia? Tu sais quelle heure il est?  
-Ho pardon...  
Je m'aperçois soudainement qu'il est 3 heure du matin. La soirée a passé tellement vite! Il est vrai qu'en compagnie de Lucius...  
-Mais c'est très important! Il m'a demandé en mariage! -Nina?  
-Et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu?  
-Ben, c'est tout ce que tu me dis? Moi qui pensais que tu allais sauter de joie, me féliciter!  
-Oui, bien sûr, je suis contente pour toi mais... Tu sais, ce Lucius, on raconte des drôles de choses sur lui...  
-Nina! Tu me déçois! Moi qui pensais que tu ne prêtais aucune importance aux ragots!  
Je me sens en colère. Elle me gâche ma joie. Si elle n'approuve pas alors...  
-Tu as raison. Désolée Cissa... C'est juste... C'est si soudain! Tu le connais depuis, quoi? Six mois? Et puis, je te connais depuis si longtemps... C'est étrange de te voir grandir.  
-C'est rien Nina... Je suis si heureuse... Bon, je te laisse... Encore désolée de t'avoir dérangée. A demain.  
-Bonne nuit ma belle.  
  
Je me glisse dans mes draps, des rêves pleins la tête. Lucius et moi, on vivra dans une grande maison, au bord de la mer. On n'aura des enfants, deux ou trois. On restera toujours ensemble, on vieillira ensemble... Je l'aime tant. Est-il possible d'aimer quelqu'un aussi fort? Parfois ça me fait peur. Je me demande jusqu'où je pourrais aller par amour pour lui.  
  
Les jours, les semaine ont passé, toutes semblables. Draco est retourné à Poudlard, pour sa cinquième année, et je me sens encore plus perdue et misérable.  
  
Je me souviens du temps où je croyais encore qu'il m'aimait. Après tout, même maintenant il arrive que l'espoir me reprenne. Oh, si peu de temps... Une seconde, ou moins. Mais ces courts moments sont tellement heureux... Où est passé ma naïveté? Je ne crois plus en rien.  
  
Je n'ai plus d'ami, plus de passe-temps, même la danse, mon métier, ma passion, il me l'a interdite."Une femme de ton rang ne travaille pas! N'as-tu pas tout ce qu'il faut ici?". Pour sûr, la cage est dorée! Je passe mon temps enfermée dans ce manoir ou chez d'imposants personnages de la haute société. Je ne vis plus que pour les quelques fois où je vois mon fils sourire... Oui, je suis convaincue qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard. Draco pourrait être encore heureux... Seulement combien de temps reste il avant qu'il ne soit définitivement prisonnier de son image? J'aimerais avoir la force de l'arracher à cet enfer. Pouvoir partir, loin, avec Draco. Mais comment?  
  
Une étoile filante vient de traverser le ciel. On est censé faire un voeu quand on voit une étoile filante non? Mais qu'est-ce que je souhaite? Je souhaite qu'il m'aime... Comme si cela était possible! Alors... Je veux... Mourir?  
  
Je n'abandonnerai pas mon fils. Je continuerai a vivre pour lui, rien que pour lui. Ne l'ai-je pas juré à sa naissance? N'ai-je pas juré que je le protégerai de tout les chagrins de la vie? Pourquoi dans ce cas suis-je incapable de m'en aller avec lui? Pourquoi... Lucius... Je t'aime... Tellement... Si seulement tu pouvais, une fois, rien qu'une seule fois me dire sincèrement que tu m'aimes. Si seulement tu pouvais m'écouter sans te moquer de mes rêves, de mes idées. Rien qu'une fois.  
  
-Narcissa?  
Lucius est là, derrière moi.  
-Tu ne dors pas?  
-Non...  
Sa main sur ma joue... Son souffle dans mon cou...  
-Lucius...  
Sa bouche, ses mains, sa peau... Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Lucius! Dis-moi que tu m'aimes... Je t'en supplie!  
  
Il dort, paisible. Il paraît presque innocent et pur dans son sommeil. Presque. Il y a toujours cet air insolent et fier qui transparaît. Je le regarde longuement, longuement... Il est 5 heures du matin. Je ne dormirai plus  
  
Je pense à Draco, là-bas à Poudlard. Il doit être si seul! J'aimerais lui écrire des lettres lui criant que je l'aime, que je pense à lui où qu'il soit, quoi qu'il fasse. Je sais qu'il désapprouverait, qu'il me trouverait faible de dévoiler ainsi mes sentiments. Alors je me tais, n'envoie rien, signe juste les lettres de Lucius par un froid "je t'embrasse et espère que tu te portes bien, mère". J'aimerais qu'il soit près de moi, pour me chanter des chansons de sa voix plus pure que le cristal. La même voix que son père, encore plus belle si c'est possible.  
  
C'est peut-être le seul côté vraiment bon, chez Lucius. Son amour pour la musique. Il joue pas mal du piano. Il écoute Brahms, Chopin, Mozart, Stranvinski... oui, même des compositeurs moldus. Pour la musique il est plutôt ouvert d'esprit. Je le surprends souvent, à des heures avancées de la nuit, dans le salon, écoutant le yeux fermés... C'est la seule fois ou tout air de méchanceté et de mépris disparaît de son visage.  
  
La première fois que je l'ai vu, ou plutôt entendu, il chantait.  
  
Voilà! 1er chapitre! Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Reviews!!! C'est ma première fic, j'ai besoin d'encouragement! Mais bon, si vous avez trouvé ça totalement nul, dites-le moi aussi pour que je puisse m'amélioré.


	2. chapitre deux

Chapitre deux  
  
Réponse à la review!! :  
  
ana1988: merci bcp, ça me fait super plaisir. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a presque pas de fic sur Narcissa, ça me rendait toute triste, c'est pour ça que j'ai commencé d'écrire cette fic! C'est sans doute parce qu'on en parle pas beaucoup dans le livre original d'HP... Tant mieux, je peux tout inventé!!! Toi aussi t'es fan de Draco?? J'adore ce perso, c'est mon petit chouchou... Quant à Lucius, je l'aime moins, ça se voit d'ailleurs dans mon chapitre non? En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me reviewé, ça encourage vraiment   
  
flash back  
  
Mon dieu, comme je m'ennuie! Je peux savoir où sont passés les gens de mon âge? Pourquoi il n'y a que des vieux schnocks en smoking? Et pourquoi suis-je obligée de rester à ce foutu gala?! Après tout, si ma mère aime ça, c'est son problème! Elle n'est pas obligée de m'y traîner! Ça fait au moins une heure que je suis assise là, avec le même verre. Vide. Elle, elle virevolte de cavaliers en cavalier. Je me demande si elle se rappelle qu'elle a une fille. Oh, qu'elle aille au diable! Moi, j'explore la maison...  
  
Ces vieux croulants sont tellement occupés à valser qu'ils ne m'ont même pas remarqué! Tant mieux. Je monte un grand escalier. Mais c'est énorme cette baraque! Un immense couloir se trouve devant moi. Le long, des portes,... Je m'avance, prudemment. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un me surprenne! Il ne manquerait plus qu'on me traite de voleuse! Au fur et à mesure que je m'éloigne du brouhaha qui vient d'en bas, il me semble distinguer une musique... Mais oui! Quelqu'un joue du piano! On dirait même qu'on chante!  
  
Cela vient de la porte du fond du couloir. Je n'entend pas nettement...Je ne devrais pas mais... J'ouvre doucement. Et reste clouée de stupeur. La voix du jeune homme qui est assis devant ce piano est... Envoûtante. Oui, c'est ça, envoûtante. Un peu grave, métallique mais pourtant terriblement sensuelle. Il faut dire que le type est pas mal non plus. Attend, pas mal? Je voulais dire superbe. Sublime, magnifique, incroyablement séduisant, et attirant et complètement...  
  
Il s'est arrêté. Il lève la tête. Oh, non, il va me voir, il va croire que je l'espionne, oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que je dois faire, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire quand on se retrouve face à l'être le plus séduisant de toute la planète?  
-Vous vous êtes perdue?  
-Oui, c'est ça... Heu non... Je me baladais et j'ai entendu votre chanson et j'ai trouvé ça très beau alors enfin...  
-Vous vous baladiez?  
-oui! Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que je m'ennuyais en bas alors je me suis dit que je pourrais allez... "visiter" parce que ça paraissait immense ici et bon...   
Je m'enfonce de plus en plus. Je sens le rouge me monter au visage. Ce qui n'arrange rien. J'ai vraiment l'air d'une gamine quand je rougis... Pourtant le type, que je reconnais être Lucius Malfoy, ne se met pas en colère, il n'a même pas l'air ennuyer. Il me regarde avec... Intérêt?  
  
-Ah, vous vouliez visiter? Mais, dans ce cas, peut-être pourrais-je être votre guide?  
Je rêve! La créature la plus belle de cette terre vient de me proposer de me faire visiter sa demeure! Il faut absolument me montrer à la hauteur...  
-Bien volontiers! C'est très gentil à vous...  
-Je dois vous avouer que cela me distraira. Je m'ennuyais, tout comme vous.  
  
Nous traversons les salles les unes après les autres. Elles sont toutes somptueuses! Les Black ont beau être très riches, ce n'est rien par rapport aux Malfoy. Notre manoir à côté de celui là, c'est la cabane d'une veille sorcière comparer à Birmingham Palace. Au début, il prend très à cœur son rôle de "guide", m'expliquant chaque détail de chaque pièce mais petit à petit nous nous mettons à discuter et la visite se transforme en ballade. J'apprends qu'il joue du piano depuis six ans et qu'il adore la musique. Je lui parle de ma passion pour la danse, il trouve ça formidable. Nous arrivons sur un balcon. C'est magnifique! Des milliers d'étoiles qui scintillent... Une ambiance romantique parfaite.  
  
C'est bizarre!! On dit tant de chose de ce jeune homme. Qu'à l'âge de 19 ans à peine, il est déjà plus rusé et sournois que son père et son oncle réunit, que son seul soucis est de rendre les Malfoy encore plus riche. Même dans ma famille, qui est pourtant assez horrible dans son genre, il passe pour un gourou du domaine de la magie noire et de la politique véreuse. On dit même qu'il serait parmi les plus important serviteur du seigneur des ténèbres! Pourtant, je découvre un jeune homme sensible et charmant. Il est vrai qu'on dit aussi que c'est le roi de la dissimulation et de la manipulation.  
  
C'est là qu'une alarme retentit dans ma tête. Au début, ce n'était qu'un simple jeu de séduction, après tout ce n'est pas touts les jours qu'on rencontre un type si beau, et ça ne m'engageait à absolument rien de le draguer un peu mais là... J'ai comme... Un drôle de truc dans le ventre... J'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse... Attend...   
  
Je croyais qu'on allait simplement un peu causer, rien de plus innocent, et puis que j'allais redescendre et c'est tout. Pourquoi je me sens si bizarre? Je n'ai rien fait... Du moins pas encore... Il faut absolument que je redescende! Mais il me regarde, et je réalise que je suis incapable de le quitter. Il a de si beaux yeux! On dirait qu'il est capable de lire les secrets les plus intimes de mon âme. Son regard m'hypnotise, m'attire, inexorablement. Je me sens comme un papillon de nuit attirer par une lumière trop vive. Je sais pertinemment que je vais me brûler les ailes mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rester. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?  
  
Lucius approche tout doucement son visage du mien. Il ne va quand même pas m'embrasser? J'aimerais tellement savoir quel goût ont ses lèvres... Elles doivent être délicieuses... Et puis, un baiser ça n'engage à rien. Sans que j'ai le temps de m'en apercevoir, sa bouche s'est approchée de la mienne.  
  
Jamais personne ne m'a embrassé comme cela! Jamais! La violence mêlée à la douceur. C'est si merveilleux! Je peux mourir maintenant que j'ai goûté à cela.   
  
Quand il met fin au baiser, je ne sais plus ni qui je suis, ni où je suis... Je sais juste que je veux qu'il continue à m'embrasser, encore et encore!  
- Il se fait tard. Votre mère va finir par s'inquiéter. Vous devriez aller la retrouver.  
Ma mère? Je reprends peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait!? Ce n'est pas mon genre d'embrasser quelqu'un que je connais à peine!  
-J'espère vous revoir bientôt?  
-Je... Je ne sais pas. .  
-Samedi prochain, il y a le match de quidditch Portugal contre Angleterre. J'ai des places dans les loges d'honneur, dont une en trop. Peut-être me feriez-vous le plaisir de m'y accompagner?   
-Oui...   
Je déteste le quidditch.  
-Je vous raccompagne jusqu'en bas?  
-Non, non, ça ira.  
  
Roulée en boule sous ma couette, je repasse le moment en boucle. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. J'ai déjà eu quelques petits amis mais lui c'est... Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis heureuse ou non. C'est tellement étrange comme sensation! Je ne comprends pas de quoi j'ai peur. Je ne comprends pas cette envie de pleurer qui m'empêche de parler. Je ne comprends pas cette souffrance qui m'étreint la poitrine.  
  
Je crois que je viens de tomber folle amoureuse. De Lucius Malfoy.   
  
Pourquoi justement lui? Oh, pas que je sois choqué par la magie noire, après tout, j'ai grandi dedans depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Je soupçonne même Severus d'être mangemort. Je n'arrive juste pas à comprendre pourquoi tant de crime? Pourquoi les moldus et les sang-de-bourbe? Il paraît que c'est pour que les choses changent. Moi, je ne m'y intéresse pas, n'y de près ni de loin. Il n'y a que la danse. Et maintenant, Lucius.  
  
fin du flash back  
  
Je me suis réveillé en sursaut sur la table de la cuisine. Lucius est devant moi et me secoue, en pyjama, complètement échevelé.  
- Le ministère, il va au ministère de la magie! C'est fini pour lui! Tu m'entends Narcissa? Ah, il va payer, ce sale petit rat, oser s'attaquer à notre maître, je te jure qu'il souffrira!  
Mon mari est complètement surexcité, la haine déformant les traits de son beau visage. Je déteste quand il est comme ça. Il me terrifie! J'ose quand même l'interrompre timidement aux milieux de ces vociférations:  
-De qui parles-tu?  
-De Harry Potter! Qui veux-tu d'autres?  
Il transplane pour je ne sais quelle obscure destination.  
  
Ainsi donc, il part à la chasse au Potter. Je n'ai pas bien compris, il était question du ministère de la magie, d'un piège et de Sirius Black. J'ai peur, tellement peur. Ça va se finir mal tout ça. Potter a derrière lui Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier du monde!  
  
Je ne suis peut-être personne, je n'y comprends peut-être pas grand chose, mais je suis au moins sûre de cela: Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ignore ce qu'est l'amour. Et comment peut-on croire en quelqu'un qui ignore l'essence de la vie? Quand je vois toutes ces vies détruites, ces familles désunies, ces larmes, j'ai honte. Honte d'être une Black, honte d'être une Malfoy. Si je n'ai pas choisi ma famille, j'aurais pu choisir de me révolter au lieu de subir. J'aurais pu... A quoi bon?  
  
Concerts de douleurs, souffrances au quotidien, terreur partout, trahisons, mensonges, haine, violence, torture, mort, désespoir, destruction... Voilà ce que mon mari sème. Voilà ce que JE sème indirectement. Et pourtant, je suis là, dans ce salon, espérant de toute mon âme qu'ils réussiront, espérant que Lucius me revienne. Est-ce possible d'être aussi égoïste?  
  
Les heures passent, il n'est pas là. Je sursaute à tout instant, m'attendant à entendre son rire triomphant. Rien ne bouge. Aucun bruit.  
  
La gazette du sorcier annonce en première page: "Arrestation de dangereux mangemorts. Le survivant raconte...". Les hiboux arrivent en masse, lettres d'insultes, de menaces, et même de félicitation!  
  
Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac,... Le bruit obsédant et régulier de la pendule me remplit tout entière, comblant le vide dans ma poitrine. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de mon ombre. Pourtant, le masque n'est pas tombé. Je n'ai pas failli, Lucius, je n'ai pas faillis. On m'a interrogé, je ne savais rien et je n'ai rien dis. Même à l'annonce de ta condamnation, je n'ai fait aucun scandale, je n'ai même pas froncé les sourcils. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant chez moi que je me suis effondrée sur Ton piano, et j'ai pleuré, pleuré, je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'avoir tant de larmes.  
  
Draco sera bientôt là.  
  
J'effleure de mes doigts les touches du piano, la pensée qu'Il a posé ses mains dessus me faisant frissonner. Je crois que je deviens folle.  
  
Severus vient tous les jours, je ne lui ouvre pas. Je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, peut-être même qu'il a de la peine. Je m'en fous. La souffrance me rend insensible. Même lui n'a pas le pouvoir de me guérir. Lui qui fut, il y a longtemps, mon ami, mon confident, mon frère.  
  
flash back  
  
-Oh pardon!  
Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et au nez crochu vient de me percuter, faisant tomber tous mes livres. Il doit être en deuxième ou troisièmes années. Il me tend la pile de livre qu'il a ramassée, et me dit:  
-Tu es Narcissa Black, la cousine de Sirius Black et la sœur d'Andromeda?  
-Oui. Tu les connais?  
-Andromeda, vaguement, quant à Black...  
Il a prononcé mon nom de famille avec un tel dégoût! Remarque, je ne peux lui en vouloir. Mon cousin est immature et prétentieux. Même si je suis moins âgée que lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver gamin.  
-Tu es à serdaigle, n'est-ce pas?  
J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.  
-C'est une bonne maison... Si je n'avais pas été à Serpentard, j'aurais voulu y être.  
Ainsi donc, il est à Serpentard. Encore une raison de plus pour moi de regretter de ne pas y être! Ce type est peut-être laid et n'a pas l'air commode, mais je me sens poussée vers lui. Il fait volte-face et continue son chemin d'une démarche rapide et assurée. La démarche... D'un danseur!  
  
Je tente de le suivre, malgré ses grands pas.  
-Tu t'appelles comment toi?  
-Snape. Severus Snape.  
C'est marrant comme son nom lui va bien!  
-T'es en deuxième?  
-Oui.   
Il s'est arrêté, soudain.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
La dureté de son ton me glace.  
-Rien! Je voulais juste parler! Je suis nouvelle ici, moi, et je n'ai pas encore d'ami!  
-Ce ne serait pas ton "cher" cousin qui t'envoie?  
-Hein? Mais pas du tout! Je ne vois Sirius qu'au réunion de famille et c'est tant mieux!  
Severus semble se détendre un peu mais reste méfiant. C'est bizarre, il paraît froid et dur, mais je suis sûre que si on le connaît un peu mieux, il n'est pas du tout comme ça.   
-Tu allais où, au fait?  
-Dehors...   
-Je peux t'accompagner?  
J'ai dit ça d'une petite vox timide, moi d'habitude si directe et impulsive! Mais ce garçon, Severus, je l'apprécie de plus en plus et j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Il faut dire qu'être une Black ne joue apparemment pas en ma faveur! Après une longue minute qui me semble durer une éternité, il hoche vaguement la tête en signe d'assentiment.  
  
Il fait un temps magnifique! Les jardins de Poudlard sont encore plus grands et beaux que ce que m'a raconté Andromeda. Nous nous asseyons derrière un grand chêne.  
-Severus?   
-Mmmh...   
-En te voyant marcher, je me suis demandée... Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre mais je pense reconnaître...  
Je n'arrive pas à formuler ma question sans que cela le vexe, si jamais je me suis trompée. Les garçons sont tellement susceptibles, et celui-là me semble l'être encore plus que les autres.  
-Si je fais de la danse, c'est ça?  
Eh bien lui! Il comprend vite, au moins. Une lueur de malice s'allume dans son regard, et ça le fait paraître tout de suite beaucoup plus beau.  
-Moi aussi j'ai remarqué ta démarche. Le dos droit, légère. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, je fais de la danse. Mais ne le dis à personne!  
-Ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Nous parlons depuis bientôt deux heures. De la danse, bien sûr, de Sirius un peu, des profs, de l'impression que me fait Poudlard... C'est génial! En quelques heures, je sens que je me suis fait un vrai ami, un de ceux qu'on garde toute une vie. Je suis fière, aussi. Severus est quelqu'un qui, d'après ce qu'il me dit, ne fait confiance à personne. Et moi je l'ai amadoué en si peu de temps! Je ne savais pas que cela existais, les coups de foudre d'amitié...!  
  
fin du flash back


	3. chapitre trois

Chapitre trois  
  
Réponse a la review! (une par chapitre, m'sieur dame! mais si vous voulez m'en envoyez plus, n'hésitez pas )  
  
Docteur Gribouille: merci bcp!!! ça me touche hyper fort, surtout que je n'ai presque pas de review. Le fait que Severus soit danseur, c'était aussi pour le rapprocher de Narcissa. Et puis je l'imagine bien à l'opéra de Paris... Oui, bon, je sais, il finit professeur à Poudlard, mais laissez moi rêver! en tout cas, ravie que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi...  
  
La porte du salon où je suis assise s'ouvre silencieusement et Draco apparaît. J'aimerais le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire qu'il m'a manqué. L'acceuillir par une parole de bienvenue. Je ne peux pas. je suis paralysée de douleur. Il Lui ressemble encore plus qu'avant! Comment pourrais-je le regarder sans voir l'ombre de son père? Les larmes me viennent aux yeux sans que je puisse rien y faire.  
-Mère?  
Les larmes coulent, coulent, sous le regard choqué de mon fils.  
-Mère, je t'en prie! Arrête!  
Il ne comprend pas, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il ne comprend pas. Je vois qu'il me trouve faible, comme Lucius. Et ce comme Lucius flotte devant moi, autour de moi. Je m'effondre par terre, sanglotant. J'entend vaguement Draco appeler un elfe de maison, puis les ténèbres se font.  
  
Les murs autour de moi me font mal. Blancs. Le deuil est peut-être noir, pour moi la mort est blanche. Alors je suis peut-être morte? A cette pensée, une vague de joie déferle dans mon cœur. Si je suis morte, je ne souffrirais plus... Une femme entre, brisant mes espoirs.  
-Madame est réveillée? Vous nous avez fais peur, vous savez! Vous vous êtes évanouie et impossible de vous réveiller!  
-Où suis-je?  
-A sainte-Mangouste. Tenez, je vous apporte votre repas. Mangez tant que c'est chaud.  
L'infirmière me pose un plateau-repas sur les genoux et s'en va. Elle me paraît immédiatement antipathique. Sa manière hypocrite de sourire, la même sans doute pour tous les patients, son air important et pressé... Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Je repousse le plateau, écœurée par tant de nourriture. Si seulement Lucius était là, ça ferait longtemps qu'il m'aurait sorti de cet hôpital. Si seulement...  
  
Je me sens si faible, si fragile. Ma tête me lance, ne me laissant pas me rendormir. L'infirmière est venue reprendre son plateau et m'a forcée à manger un peu. Maintenant, j'ai la nausée. Je me demande bien ce qui s'est passé pour que je sois ici. J'ai toujours haï les hôpitaux, ces endroits froids, impersonnels, aux odeurs de mort et de médicaments.  
  
Je m'ennuie. Ma migraine est toujours là, présente, je ne peux lire. J'ai tenté de me lever mais je suis tombée et j'ai mis au moins un quart d'heure à regagnée mon lit. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai? Tout est confus. Ma main avance comme si je ne le commandais plus et sonne l'infirmière.  
  
-Madame Malfoy?  
Ne m'appellez pas comme ça! Ne m'appellez plus jamais comme ça!  
-Pourrais-je voir un médicomage s'il vous plaît?  
J'ai réussis à prendre mon ton guindé et snob, un miracle compte tenus des circonstances!  
-Bien sûr. Je vais vous appelez Mireille Charmier, c'est elle qui s'est occupée de vous.  
Mireille Charmier? Ce nom évoque en moi quelque chose. Mais quoi?  
  
-Narcissa! Tu es réveillée!  
La femme qui vient d'entrer doit avoir le même âge que moi, les cheveux blonds et bouclés,les yeux bleus pétillants. De quel droit se permet-elle de me tutoyer?  
-J'ai eu peur, quand on m'a dit que tu étais ici! J'ai tout de suite voulu me charger de ton dossier, bien sûr!  
Pourquoi me parle-t-elle comme si elle me connaissait? Pourtant, cette manière de parler, chaude et brutale, je la connais. Il me semble me souvenir... Mais ce n'est pas possible... Mireille ... Mireille!  
-Oui, ça doit te paraître bizarre de me voir là, hein? Depuis le temps qu'on ne s'est pas vue!  
-Mireille...  
Tout me reviens, tout ce que je croyais avoir réussit à rayer de ma mémoire à jamais.  
-Narcissa? Eh, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil!  
Les larmes se sont remises à couler, je ne peux pas les arrêter, je les ai trop longtemps retenue.  
-Pardon, Mireille... Pardon...  
-Chut! J'ai eu dix huit ans pour te pardonner. Dix huit ans.  
Elle s'assied sur le bord de mon lit et me berce dans ses bras, doucement.  
  
flash back  
  
- je vais me marier. Avec Lucius Malfoy.  
J'ai prononcé cette phrase les yeux baissés, comme coupable. De quoi? Je l'aime! Est-ce ma faute s'il est le fils d'Eloi Malfoy? Est-ce ma faute si Mireille est fille de moldu? Est-ce ma faute si...  
-Quoi? Non, mais je rêve! Tu es complètement folle! Ce type est un monstre! Il n'a aucun scrupule! Ouvre les yeux Cissa! S'il veut t'épouser c'est uniquement parce que tu es une Black!  
Ma main est partie toute seule. Mais comment ose-t-elle? Elle ne le connaît pas! Elle ne peux pas comprendre! Qui le pourrait d'ailleurs?  
  
Les grands yeux bleus de Mireille reflètent un ébahissement des plus total.  
-Narcissa... Son père a tué le mien.  
Je ne peux pas soutenir son regard remplis de larmes et d'incompréhension. J'étais là quand on lui annoncé la mort de son père. Je l'ai vue s'effondrer. Je l'ai consolé du mieux que j'ai pu. J'ai essayé de remplir par mes mots maladroits l'absence et le vide. J'ai haï Eloi Malfoy pour ce qu'il avait fait. J'aurais voulu le voir se tordre de douleur au pied de Mireille, j'aurais voulu qu'on le tue, lui aussi. Mais aller à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas une punition suffisante? Et Lucius n'y est pour rien! Pourquoi juger un fils sur les erreurs de son père? C'est tellement injuste!  
  
-Je l'aime.  
-Tu l'aimes? Est-ce une raison pour gâcher ta vie?  
-Je ne gâches pas ma vie!  
-Cissa, tu l'oublieras. Il y en aura d'autres. Et ceux-là t'aimeront pour ce que tu es, par pour ton argent ou ton nom.  
L'absurdité de ses paroles me rends muette.  
-Je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux!  
-Ouvrir les yeux sur quoi?  
-Eh bien par exemple, je doutes fort que qu'on puisse encore se voir après que tu l'aie épousé.  
-Tu dis n'importe quoi!  
-Les Malfoy sont tous ce qu'il y a de plus sang-pur.  
-Moi aussi! Et Sirius! Ce n'est pas pour ça que...  
-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais invitée chez toi? Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas de moi à tes parents? Parce que je suis une sang-de-bourbe! Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'Eloi Malfoy a tué mon père! Parce qu'il était un moldu!  
Elle a hurlé ces derniers mots avec tant de violence et de douleur... Elle me convaincrait presque. Presque. J'ai trop confiance en Lucius pour me laisser influencer par Mireille, fut-elle ma meilleure amie. Je la foudroie du regard:  
-Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Reviens me voir quand tu auras compris que Lucius et moi, on s'aime d'amour et que rien n'y personne pourra changer cela.  
  
J'ai été si stupide! Si stupide... Bien sûr, Lucius ne m'a jamais permis de la revoir. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui désobéir. Je voulais tellement qu'il m'aime! Alors pour être sûre et certaine de ne plus jamais évoquer Mireille, je me suis lancée le sort "oubliette". Pourquoi je me souviens de tout ça maintenant? Là, serrée dans ses bras, envelopper dans son odeur de cannelle, je me sens presque bien. Je peux pleurer tout mon saoul, je sais qu'elle est là pour moi.  
  
Combien de personne ai-je oublié ainsi? Nina, ma mère de cœur, morte, assassiné, ainsi que ses deux enfants. Remus Lupin, qui avait été un si merveilleux petit ami, rayé de ma vie à jamais. Severus... Lui aussi, je l'ai presque réussit à l'oublier. Mais... C'est mon âme sœur. Ce n'est pas une passion destructrice, ni un amour tel que celui que j'ai pour Lucius. Entre nous, il n'y aura jamais ni baiser, ni caresse. Pas de jalousie non plus. Juste le fait de vouloir de toute son âme que l'autre soit heureux. Juste une tendresse infinie.  
  
-Mireille... Je veux sortir d'ici!  
-Attends au moins d'aller un peu mieux!  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai? C'est grave?  
-Je ne sais pas exactement... Tu as fait une chute de tension, et tu es resté évanouie une semaine. Je suppose que c'est ça, être malade d'aimer.  
Malade d'aimer...  
-Est-ce que Draco va bien?  
-Oui. Il est venu te voir avec Severus. Il est chez lui, tout va bien.  
  
Finalement, Lucius n'est pas à Azkaban pour rien. Draco est délivré. Et peut-être que lui, il pourra aimer une femme pour ce qu'elle est réellement.  
  
-Je reviendrais tout à l'heure.  
-D'accord...  
La fatigue me submerge en une fois.  
  
flash back  
  
Un garçon... Un petit garçon... MON petit garçon... J'accueille dans mes bras un petit être vagissant. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau! Les mêmes yeux que Lucius. Il s'arrête de pleurer, un instant, et me regarde, ses grands yeux écarquillés. Et il me sourit... Mon fils me sourit...  
  
-Comment vas-tu l'appeller?  
La médicomage qui a parlé s'appelle Elsa Brodkhom, arrière petite-fille de Léo Brodkhom, le grand sorcier qui a inventé le sort "spero patronum". Elle était deux ans au dessus de mois à Poudlard. Une élève brillante de Serdaigle! Je l'aime bien, vraiment bien, mais là, j'aimerais qu'elle nous laisse en tête à tête, mon fils et moi. Qu'on puisse "faire connaissance". Mais son sourire bienveillant m'empêche de lui demander de sortir.  
-Je ne sais pas. On en a pas beaucoup parlé avec Lucius...  
De fait, depuis que je suis enceinte, c'est à peine si je vois mon mari. Même pour le jour de la naissance de son fils il n'a pu se libérer! Son travail, toujours son travail...  
  
-Ah... Mais il faudra aller le faire déclarer au ministère!  
-Oui, oui. Lucius va bientôt arriver.  
Du moins je l'espère...  
-Je te laisse te reposer  
Elle veut me reprendre mon bébé! Je la regarde avec toute la rage dont je suis capable, la mettant au défi de m'arracher mon fils.  
- Voyons, sois raisonnable, ton accouchement à du t'épuiser, il faut dormir! Et ce n'est pas bon pour un enfant de rester trop près de sa mère durant ses premiers mois, c'est très nocif pour l'autonomie future!  
Si mes yeux avaient le pouvoir de tuer, Elsa serait morte à l'instant. Je serre farouchement mon bébé contre mon cœur.  
-Bon, bon... Je repasserais tout à l'heure pour le prendre d'accord?  
Je ne l'entend déjà plus, je suis bien trop occupé à admirer mon petit garçon.  
  
-Narcissa!  
-Lucius!  
Il est enfin là! Tout à mon fils, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, mais cinq heure se sont écoulées. Je souris tendrement à mon mari, il garde son air neutre.  
-Tu as vu comme il te ressemble?  
-Cette crevette n'a aucune sorte de ressemblance avec moi!  
Lucius prend son air dégoûté et hautain que je déteste tant. Je ne le reconnais plus depuis notre mariage. Lui si doux s'est changé en être à peine humain.  
-Ah? Heu... Tu veux le prendre?  
-Certainement pas!  
Je ne sais que dire pour lui plaire.  
-Tu ne t'assied pas?  
-Je pars dans quelques minutes.  
-Déjà! Mais...  
-Ne commence pas Narcissa!  
Je baisse les tête, contrite. Je ne peux m'opposer à son air farouche, à cette lueur dévastatrice dans ses si yeux. Chaque fois que je le vois, sa beauté me stupéfie un peu plus. Même si cela fais un an que nous sommes marié.  
  
-Je viens juste t'informer que j'ai déclaré mon fils son le nom de Draco.  
-Draco? Tu aurais pu me demandé mon avis! J'aime beaucoup Thibault et...  
-Je me fiche de ce que tu aimes!  
Un dernier regard dégoûté adressé autant qu'à moi qu'à Draco, puisque c'est comme ça que se nomme mon bébé, et Lucius tourne les talons.  
  
Sait-il seulement à quel point il me fait souffrir quand il se conduit comme cela? Sait-il seulement à quel point l'envie de pleurer est forte, à quel point je me force à rester forte pour qu'il m'aime encore un peu? J'ai peur. Peur qu'il me laisse, qu'il parte loin de moi, à jamais. Quand je le regarde longuement, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'enveloppe d'un halo irréel et que rien de ce que je dis ou fais ne pourra jamais l'atteindre.  
-Tu as de la chance, tu sais, Draco. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que la vie, encore... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Je serais là, toujours, pour toi. Et ton père aussi même si... Même si peut-être, il ne m'aime plus...  
Les larmes ne couleront pas, ne couleront plus. Lucius trouve ça méprisable de pleurer.  
-Enfin... C'est peut-être une passade. Peut-être que quand il aura moins de travail ça ira mieux. Il peut être gentil, ton papa. Et il est beau et intelligent! Je suis sûr que tu seras comme lui. Tu auras du succès auprès des filles, tout le monde t'aimeras!  
Je suis ridicule, comme si un bébé d'à peine quelques heures pouvaient comprendre.  
  
-Narcissa?  
Severus passe la tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.  
-Tu es venu!  
-Bien sûr! Je veux voir mon filleul!  
Lui au moins témoigne un peu d'interêt à Draco. Et quand il prend mon fils dans ses bras, comme si c'était un trésor précieux, j'ai un pincement de cœur: pourquoi Lucius ne pourrait-il pas se comporter comme ça? Mais alors ce ne serais plus Lucius. Je ne l'aimera pas de la même manière.  
  
-Il est magnifique.  
-N'est-ce pas?  
-Comment s'appelle-t-il?  
-Draco.  
-Draco... Draco. C'est beau, ça lui va bien. C'est ton mari qui a choisit?  
-Oui...  
-ça ressemble à Lucius, ce nom. Noble et unique.  
Severus n'aime pas mon mari. Mais il l'admire et le respecte. Plus grâce à sa forte personnalité et à son ambition dévorante que pour son nom.  
  
Nous parlons un petit quart d'heure, Severus garde Draco dans ses bras, quand celui-ci se met à hurler.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?!  
Je me mets soudain à paniquer. Il est peut-être malade?  
-Il doit avoir faim c'est tout.  
Ah oui, faim!  
-Mais... Je fais comment moi?  
-Tu lui donnes le sein, je suppose.  
-Oh non! Lucius ne voudra pas! C'est... Vulgaire, non?  
-Je ne trouve pas.  
Severus me regarde, assez interloqué. C'est vrai que cela ne me ressemble pas de tenir de tels propos.  
  
Elsa est revenue donné le biberon à Draco. J'aurais voulu le faire moi-même, mais j'étais bien trop exténué. Severus est partis et je me suis endormie.  
  
fin du flash back  



	4. chapitre quatre

Chapitre 4  
  
-Mère?  
Je dors depuis combien de temps?  
-Mère!  
Mon fils est au dessus de moi, une mèche de cheveux blond rebelle s'échappant de sa coiffure si stricte, ses yeux gris-ciel d'orage remplis d'inquiétude. Un ange taillé dans de la glace.  
-Draco...  
Je me suis retenue de justesse de dire Lucius. Mais il y a ce petit quelque chose... Cette lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de mon fils... Lucius, lui, m'aurait regardé du haut de son mépris et de sa splendeur, sans même prononcer un mot.  
-Mère...  
Mon bébé, mon tout petit garçon vient se blottir dans mes bras, des larmes coulant sur son visage trop vite façonner, trop vite grandi.  
-Draco... Chut, mon petit d'homme, chut...  
Petit d'homme... C'est le surnom que j'avais le droit de lui octroyer avant ses six ans, l'âge où son père a décidé de "reprendre son éducation en main".  
-J'ai cru que t'étais morte.  
-Oh mon chéri...!  
Ses paroles m'enfoncent un couteau dans mon coeur. Dire que j'ai pu pensé l'abandonner... Mais je n'ai pas le droit, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Draco essuye ses larmes, se relève et regarde par la fenêtre, se réapropriant son masque de dégout pour tous ce qui ne possède pas plus de 1 000 000 de gallions dans son coffre à Gringott. C'est alors que j'apperçois Severus, un peu en retrait, comme s'excusant d'avoir eu l'audace de venir me voir.  
-Tu vas bien?  
-Hé! Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, non?  
-Non.  
Tes yeux qui sont un puit de haine pour certain, sont pour moi la plus douce des lumière. Dieu que tu m'as manqué! Mais ça je ne le dit pas. Qu'importe, puisqu'il le sait? Et il sourit, Severus, du plus beau sourire qu'il existe.  
-Allez, raconte moi!  
-Que veux-tu savoir?  
-Tout!  
-Je vais me promener dans les couloirs, dit mon fils, et avant que j'ai pu faire un geste il quitte déjà la pièce.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il fait ça pour je puisse te dire toute les horreurs que je veux sur les élèves, y comprit ceux de sa maison, sans qu'il soit tenté de les répèter.  
Je suis moyennement convaincue, mais je me tais.  
-Alors? Quelle sont ces horreurs sur les élèves?  
-Je vis un enfer, tu ne peux pas savoir! Entre Longdubat avec qui on risque à chaque instant de se faire exploser un chaudron à la figure, et Miss Granger à qui sait tellement tout qu'on se sent parfaitement inutile...  
Il pousse un soupir exagérer, faux martyr, et cela me fait rire.  
  
Rire... Cela faisait combien de temps que je n'avais pas ri?  
  
-Et a la maison?  
-Oh, tu sais, Lucas est toujours impossible, et rien ne le changera je crois!  
-Moui... De vous deux, le plus à plaindre, c'est quand même lui!  
-Comment ça?  
Lucas, c'est le petit ami de Severus. Il travaille pour le magasin "fleury et botts". C'est comme ça qu'il se sont rencontré, il y a vingt ans.  
  
flash back  
  
-Oh, regarde, Sev', "comment le séduire en dix potions", ça pourrait être utile...  
-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Et puis, arrête de m'appeller Sev', c'est affreux!  
-Moi je trouve que ça te va divinement bien...  
Je me ramasse un regard plus noir que du charbon. Il fait peur, parfois!  
-Pourrais-je vous aider?  
L'employé qui a demandé ça doit être à peine plus âgé que nous et est, ma foi, assez mignon. Des cheveux brun en bataille, des yeux noisette malicieux et une petite fossette absolument adorable. Et il regarde Severus comme si celui-ci était un gâteau à la crème qu'il allait dévorer. Je glousse toute seule. Rien que le fait d'imaginer Severus en gâteau...  
-Ne faites pas attention à elle, elle a l'air idiote, comme ça, mais quand on la connaît c'est une très gentille fille.  
-Hé!  
Mon meilleur ami se prend un coup de coude et grimace. Le vendeur, lui, à l'air de le trouver de plus en plus à son goût.  
-Je cherche "l'Histoire des potions de l'Antiquité jusqu'à aujourd'hui."  
-Oh, je vois... C'est pour Poudlard?  
-Non! Nous sommes sortis l'année passé!  
Le pauvre est vexé comme un poux. Lui qui s'est toujours vanté de sa maturité exceptionnelle! Il ne remarque même pas que c'était un piège pour deviner son âge... Ce type a beau être l'élève le plus brillant que Poudlard n'ai jamais eu doublé d'un dieu pour la danse, on ne peut pas dire qu'en amour il soit très perspicace. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un... Je sais juste qu'il préfère les garçons... Mais en milieu sorcier, cela ne pose pas de problème. Je soupçonne même mon père d'avoir des relations très peu orthodoxe avec son meilleur ami, le Sir Lockhom.  
  
-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous froisser.  
Toujours ce sourire. Mais qu'attend Severus?! Moi, j'ai un type comme ça devant moi, je n'en fais qu'une bouchée!  
-Vous avez fait un accio?  
-Bien sûr! Nous ne sommes pas idiots!  
Mais quel crétin! ça le tuerait d'être aimable, une fois dans sa vie?  
-Dans ce cas, il doit être en réserve. Attendez moi un instant.  
  
-Severus!  
-Narcissa?  
-Comment tu le trouves?  
-Qui?  
-Le vendeur!  
-Oh, je t'en prie, Cissa, je n'en sais rien! Si tu crois que je dévisage chaque garçon que je croise...  
-Non, mais lui! Tu as vu comment il te regarde?  
-Tu dois te faire des idées.  
-Je ne crois pas, non.  
-Regarde moi! Qui pourrait s'interesser à moi?  
Il a dit ça d'un ton qui se voulait dur et qui n'est que triste.  
-Severus... Moi, je te trouve très beau.  
-C'est ça, oui. Tout le monde sait que je suis un canon.  
Il attrappe le premier livre qui lui passe sous la main pour se donner contenance. Pourtant, c'est vrai. A mes yeux il est très beau. Et aux yeux du vendeur aussi, j'en suis persuadé.  
  
-Voilà!  
Le vendeur revient, brandissant tel un trophée "L'histoire des potions de l'antiquités jusqu'à aujourd'hui." En le donnant à Severus il lui frôle la main, comme par hasard. Mon meilleur ami rougit légèrement,remet une mèche de ses cheveux noir derrière son oreille, semblant extremement mal à l'aise. Dire que si je ne lui avais rien dit...  
-Je vais aller payer...  
-Mais c'est moi qui tient la caisse!  
Le vendeur à l'air fier comme un coq. ça y est, je me remets à pouffer, me récoltant un énième regard noir de la part de Severus.  
  
-un galion et cinq noise, s'il vous plait.  
-Tenez.  
-Merci!  
Severus s'apprête à s'en aller quand il est rattrappé pas le vendeur.  
-Vous vous appellez comment?  
-Je... Mais... Heu...  
Visiblement, il ne trouve aucun moyen de tenir son identité secrète.  
-Snape. Severus Snape.  
-Oh, c'est chouette comme nom! ça vous va bien. Moi c'est Lucas. Mon adresse de cheminette, au cas ou...  
Et il lui glisse un papier dans la paume.  
  
Je dois guider Severus jusqu'à la sortie, tellement il semble abasourdis.  
-Je...Lui...Il a dit...Et moi...  
-Oui, Severus, tu viens de te faire draguer.  
-Mais...  
-Il n'y a pas de mais! Appelle le demain soir... Invite le au restau, ou je sais pas moi!  
-ça doit être un canular.  
-N'importe quoi! Tu n'as pas remarqué comment il te regardait?  
-Non.  
-Severus...  
-N'insiste pas, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de revoir ce type.  
Ce qu'il peut-être borné!  
-Comme tu veux.  
Le reste du trajet se fait dans un silence religieux.  
  
-Narcissa?  
Je lève les yeux de mon bouquin. Je suis chez Severus, qui prépare je ne sais quel potion bizarre dans sa chambre. Enfin qui préparait. Présentement, il se trouve devant moi, embarassé.  
-Oui?  
-Eh bien... Tu sais, j'ai revu Lucas... Le type de chez Fleury et Botts...  
-Oui oui, je vois qui c'est.  
Je dois avoir les joues rouge d'excitation.  
-Il se pourrait que... Je dois le revoir tout à l'heure et...  
-Vous vous êtes embrassé?  
-ça ne te regarde pas!  
Sous mon regard inquisiteur, le pauvre chéri est complétement perdu et ne peux s'empêcher de quand même ajouter:  
-Non... Mais... Il est...  
-Il est...?  
-Je crois que je suis amoureux.  
Les yeux noirs de Severus sont plongés dans les miens.  
  
fin du flash-back  
  
Lucas et Severus ne se sont plus jamais quittés. Malgré le procès de Severus, malgré son obligation de rester enseigner à Poudlard... Je les envie. Je les envie tellement! Pour leur amour banal, au fond. Un amour tranquille, qui coule comme un fleuve régulier. Ni grande scène mélodramatique, ni passion enflammée. Mais ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre.  
  
On a parlé longuement, Severus et moi. Surtout de lui. Il m'a raconté Poudlard, les élèves, les autres professeurs,... Ça m'a changer les idées. Il m'a aussi parlé de la situation de guerre du pays. Voldemort est revenu, c'est officiel. Fudge est renvoyé, un nommé Alcatraz Fingers le remplace. Et partout ce n'est que sang et désespoir. Azkaban est presque à l'abandon, tous les détenus se sont échappés... Il n'a pas mentionné Lucius, mais je suppose que celui-ci se promène à travers la campagne, semant chaos et désolation. Mon coeur a mal, si mal! Je rêve qu'il arrive à Ste Mangouste pour me délivrer des médicomage... Il pousserait la porte, il me dirais qu'il regrette, qu'il a comprit que sa conduite ne menait à rien, qu'il a laissé tomber Voldemort. Il m'embrasserait fougueusement, il m'emmenerait loin, avec Draco...  
  
A quoi bon? Je ne le reverrais sans doute jamais plus qu'à travers les gros titres de journeaux, sous une cagoule noire. A quoi bon... J'ai répéter cette phrase tant et tant de fois. A croire que maintenant, même l'espoir ne m'est plus permis.  
  
-Bonjour Mme Malfoy!  
Toujours cette infirmière horripilante. Je ne daigne même pas lui accorder un regard.  
-Si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez sortir demain.  
Demain?! Je pourrais retourner chez moi?! Je ne sais ce que je dois penser. L'idée de revoir ce manoir, ou j'ai tant de souvenir m'est insupportable autant que de rester ici.  
  
-La médicomage Mireille Charmier viendra vous voir tout à l'heure...  
J'acquiese vaguement. Envie de vomir. Vomir mon amour pour Lucius, mes souvenirs. C'est possible?  
  
Les heures passent, monotones. J'ai relu "chronique d'un vampire". Une sorte de biographie d'un type qui était apparement vampire et tentait de combattre sa nature. C'est assez ennuyeux. Mais à par manger et dormir, que faire d'autre? De toute façon, la nourriture me révulse. Je veux pouvoir garder le goût de Lucius, et chaque bouché que j'avale me le fait oublier un peu plus. Lucius... Chaque parcelle de lui me manque.  
  
-Coucou!  
-Mireille!  
-ça va? Plus de maux de tête?  
-Non... Preque plus.  
-Bien... Alors tu pourras sans doute rentrer chez toi demain.  
-Oui, je sais.  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'attarder. Par ces temps sombres, les blessés affluent en masse...  
Elle remet en place mon oreiller, vérifie ma tension et s'en va.  
  
La nuit arrive doucement. Il fait si sombre... La lune se reflète sur le mur blanc, et je fixe ce carré de lumière jusqu'à m'en faire mal aux yeux. Demain, je reverrais ma chambre. Notre chambre. Celle où il m'a fait l'amour, tant et tant de fois. Oh, pouvoir perdre la mémoire! Pouvoir perdre la raison! Suis-je condamnée à ne plus vivre que de souvenir?  
  
Le sommeil ne vient pas. Et les pensée tourne et tourne à l'infini... Son sourire, son sourire de prédateur est là, dans ma tête, il ne me lâche pas... Et puis les voix de Severus et de Mireille "oublie il n'en vaut pas la peine... Oublie, oublie, oublie...". Les pleurs de Draco... Et la lune, sur le mur, qui sourit. Tu te moques, la lune? Je te comprends. Je suis ridicule hein? Aimer un homme qui ne vous aimera jamais. Aimer un homme que vous ne pourrez plus jamais embrasser... Je m'étais pourtant promis... Et la fameuse dignité des Black? Ma mère qui disait: "Ne te laisse jamais mener par un homme, ma fille. Mène les hommes." Regarde moi maman! Regarde comme j'ai mené mon homme! Ah, oui, tu peux être fière de ta fille!  
  
Ma chambre résonne de rire et de pleurs... Taisez-vous! TAISEZ-VOUS! Allez vous en, fantôme, allez vous en... Partez... Je vous hais... Je Te hais... Je Te hais tellement... Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laissez en paix? Il est là, Il est devant moi. Il sourit... Je ne sais ce qu'Il pense... Je veux le repousser... C'est fini... Je ne l'aime plus... Non, je ne l'aime plus... Mais pourquoi alors je m'approche de Lui? Pourquoi mes lèvres veulent-elles se poser sur les siennes? Mais l'image s'estompe et je me retrouve seule. Lucius...  
  
J'ai parfois l'impression que plus rien ne pourra me faire sourire.  



	5. chapitre cinq soit dernier

Chère Alician's, voici la suite, spécialement pour toi... (Oui, n'ayant pas de review, j'ai plus posté, c'est bête, hein! )

J'avais fini cette fic depuis un ptit temps, déjà...

J'ai même écrit un épilogue. Mais il est pas bien, alors je le mettrais pas. (et ce n'est pas que l'avis de moi-même, pauvre auteure névrosée, c'est - presque - unanime.)

Merci pour ta review, qui m'a fait super plaisir! (si, si, je t'assure, j'étais tout sourire après l'avoir lue...)

**Chapitre 5**

Je ne peux pas rester dans cette chambre, enfermée comme dans ce manoir où Il me laissait seule, toute mes journées, sombres d'ennui, d'attente, l'attente de Son pas, de Sa voix. Mais maintenant même l'attendre m'est interdit. Et j'ai beau penser à Draco, à Severus, j'ai beau y penser de toute mes forces...

Je sors, dans les couloirs blancs. Je croise une médicomage, elle est tellement pressée qu'elle ne me voit même pas. Je me perd dans les couloirs, longtemps, avant de trouver une porte. Une grande porte vitrée donnant sur un grand jardin. Sans doute que c'est là qu'on va promener les blessés et les malades quand ils vont mieux. C'est un triste jardin, lui aussi respire la mort. Les rares fleurs poussant sont rachitiques, la lueur de la lune ne parvient pas à s'infiltrer à travers les sapins noirs. ça sent la terre mouillée, la pourriture. Je m'allonge sur un banc de pierre, le froid transperce le maigre tissus de ma chemise de nuit. Je tente d'appercevoir la lune... Le froid s'infiltre, toujours plus, dans chacun de mes os... Je n'ai jamais eu aussi froid... Pourtant, c'est l'été.

Je rêve, Il est là, j'ouvre les yeux, Il est là, mais ce n'est plus lui, c'est Severus... Severus... Pourquoi n'est-ce pas de lui que je suis tombée amoureuse? Pourquoi n'est pas avec lui que je me suis mariée? Il n'aurait pas pu m'aimer, lui non plus... Mais s'il l'avait pu... Si...

J'ai tellement froid... Mon cœur lui-même est glacé, et toute cette glace se distille dans mes veines. Elle m'engourdit, petit à petit, vide ma tête, vide mon cœur de toute sa tristesse... Mes larmes ne couleront plus. Elles sont glacées, elles aussi. Je couvre mon cœur de givre, il ne ressent plus rien, la souffrance s'envole, fais place à l'indifférence. Il ne les mérite pas, mes larmes. Il ne les mérite pas.

flash back

Draco a eu six ans la semaine dernière. Le temps passe si vite! Il me semble que c'est hier que je le tenais, tout petit, entres mes bras. Il m'échappe un peu. C'est triste, sans doute, mais le voir s'épanouir est pour moi le plus beau des cadeaux. Il sera un bel homme, comme son père... A la pensée de Lucius, mon cœur se serre. Cela fait deux semaines qu'il est parti en "voyage d'affaire". Je ne sais pas exactement ce que signifient ces termes, il ne prend jamais le temps de m'expliquer. Il n'était même pas là pour l'anniversaire de Draco!

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Une longue et blanche main, racée, royale.

-Lucius!

Ce que j'aimerais pouvoir poser ma bouche sur la sienne, me blottir dans ses bras, caresser ses cheveux d'argent... Mais j'ai peur de ses réactions, ces dernier temps. Il prend la moindre marque de tendresse pour de l'insolence. Je le vois regarder Draco, avec une intensité qui me parait presque douloureuse.

-Draco a eu six ans.

-Oui.

Je pourrais lui reprocher son absence. A quoi bon? Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête... C'est ce que j'aime, chez lui.

-Il faudrait fêter cet événement dignement.

-Nous l'avons déjà fêté! J'ai invité Severus et...

J'ai faillis dire Andromeda. Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction si j'avais prononcer le nom bannit. Il m'a fait clairement comprendre que si je revoyais ma sœur, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'a pas rampé devant cet immonde... Cet immonde... Mais il est mort, maintenant. Bel et bien mort. En tout cas, j'ai fait en sorte que seule mon elfe de maison personnel (Winka) soit au courant de la visite d'Andromeda.

Heureusement, il n'a pas l'air de s'être rendu compte de ma gaffe. Étrange. D'ordinaire, il analyse chacun de mes faits et gestes, et en tire des conclusions si vite que je me demande parfois s'il ne pratique pas la légilimencie.

-Je parle d'inviter des gens importants, Narcissa! Importants et influents.

Je prend cela comme une gifle. Il n'a jamais considéré Severus avec respect. Il le tolère juste parce qu'il était dans les bonnes grâces de "celui-dont-on-de-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom".

-Cela pourrait être l'occasion de renouer avec les Parkinson. Ils ont une fille de l'âge de Draco. Les familles Crabbe et Goyle, évidemment, ce serait dangereux de se les mettre à dos... Les Flint ont redoré quelque peu leur blason. Ils pourraient m'être utile, surtout depuis que Loïs travaille au ministère... Une jeune femme très douée, très...

Il me parle sans me parler, me regarde sans me voir. Je me fais l'effet d'être un fantôme de chair et de sang. Il ne réfléchit qu'en terme de position, d'influence... Calculs, toujours calculs. Parfois je me demande si même notre mariage...

Est-ce qu'il demande à Draco ce qu'il voudrait? Ce qu'il aimerait? Avec qui aimerait-il passer sa fête d'anniversaire? Jamais. Son fils n'est pour lui qu'un pion dans un jeu d'échec. Une pièce. Un atout en plus. Mais comment mon enfant pourrait-il comprendre? Cloîtré ici, comment pourrait-il se faire des amis? Il ne connait que moi et Winka. Et Basile, son chaton.

-Draco!

L'expression de mon fils auparavant si joyeuse change, brusquement, à l'entente de la voix de son père. Son père? Un étranger, un inconnu qu'il faut satisfaire. Cela me fait mal de voir la timidité et la crainte dans son regard. Un père, n'est-ce pas censé vous aimer?

-Bonjour... Papa...

Un sourire éclaire le visage de Lucius. Un sourire froid et inquiétant.

-Il est temps que tu apprennes à être un Malfoy. Tu es grand maintenant.

Il part, il l'entraîne, vers son bureau je crois. "Apprendre à être un Malfoy"? Parce que cela s'apprend? N'est-ce pas plutôt le sang qui coule dans ses veines qui le détermine?

Il est vrai que moi-même, étant enfant, j'ai toujours dû respecter certaines règles. Ne pas se lier avec des moldus, faire attention à ne rien dévoiler de l'exacte situation familiale, respecter les gens riches et faire ressentir aux autres leur position d'infériorité... J'ai toujours su que mon mariage devrait arranger la famille. J'ai toujours été consciente que ma simple présence dans un endroit où je n'aurais pas dû être pouvait avoir des conséquences sur la famille Black. Mais il me semble avoir été une petite fille heureuse. J'avais des amis, pas mal d'amis... Et mon père m'aimait. Ma mère aussi. On était une famille, une vraie famille... Avec plus de lois et de tradition que les autres, sans doute, mais on se soutenait. Du moins je le croyais... Andromeda a été plus ou moins bannie quand elle c'est déclarée contre la cause du seigneur noir et Bellatrix est à Azkaban. Mes deux soeurs... Je les aimais, chacune à ma manière. J'admirais le courage d'Andromeda et la ruse de Bellatrix. Moi, j'ai toujours été perdue, au milieu des deux... Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi ma vie. Peut-être finalement, que je n'étais qu'une pièce dans un jeu d'échec, comme Draco. Mais j'ai été heureuse. Je suis heureuse... Je crois.

Mon cœur a mal. Je n'ai jamais eu d'autres ambitions que de plaire à ma mère, puis de plaire à Lucius. Il n'y a qu'avec Severus que je peux être vraie.

Je me rend doucement à ma chambre... Notre chambre... Mais cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons plus dormi côte à côte! Je me sens perdue au milieu de ce grand lit...

J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain. Une grande et belle salle de bain, d'un blanc éclatant. Les robinet en or blanc, une baignoire de la taille d'un piscine. Je fais couler l'eau brûlante et m'immerge dans un bain de bulle multicolore... Tant de luxe... Pour le partager avec qui? Je doute, de plus en plus. De son amour. Et pourtant, il avait l'air si sincère! Je me souviens de la maxime de la famille Black: "plus quelqu'un aura l'air sincère, plus il aura de chose à dissimuler". Je n'y ai jamais cru vraiment... "Narcissa la naïve", disait Bellatrix. "Narcissa la douce", disait Andromeda. "Narcissa la poufsouffle", disait mon cousin Sirius... Lui aussi est à Azkaban. Qui l'aurait cru? Le grand, le beau, le noble gryffondor...

"Plus quelqu'un aura l'air sincère, plus il aura de choses à dissimuler".

Je sors de mon bain, péniblement, me sèche, enfile une belle robe de bal, celle-là même que j'ai porté à ma première soirée en tête à tête avec Lucius. Une robe bleu nuit, légèrement décolleté, brodée de mille étoile scintillantes... Peut-être que Lucius me fera un compliment? Qu'il me trouvera belle?

Winka torsade mes cheveux, en faisant une tresse complexe. Un fin diadème de diamant sur mon front, les boucles d'oreille que Lucius m'a offertes il y a longtemps. Je me regarde, je me trouve belle. Lâche, mais belle. J'aurais au moins eu ça pour moi.

Je descend, royale, ordonne à Dobby de servir le repas plus tôt à Draco et de préparer un dîner au chandelle pour Lucius et moi. J'ai toute la soirée pour le reconquérir, le rendre fou de désir. Il faudra me montrer rusée, belle, discrète... Il faudra que je sois un trophée, qu'il oublie qu'il me possède déjà. Que j'excite ses instincts de prédateur.

C'est peut-être ça, le problème. Je ne l'intrigue plus.

Je m'assied dans le salon, impatiente et inquiète. Je le sens, cette soirée sera décisive. Il est 19 heure, Draco devrait souper...

Je monte le grand escalier de marbre noir, silencieuse, je frappe à la porte du bureau de Lucius.

-Entrez.

-Lucius?

Je le trouve assis derrière son bureau, Draco tout petit devant l'écoutant bouche bée.

-Maman! Ce que tu es belle!

-Merci, mon chéri...

Je guette un regard d'appréciation de la part de Lucius. Rien, pas une réaction. Mais c'est peut-être parce que... Parce qu'il ne veut pas me faire de compliment devant son fils, de peur que cela ne conteste son autorité! Je me raccroche à cette idée de toute mes forces.

-Je venais juste vous prévenir que le dîner de Draco est prêt.

-Parfait, nous avions justement fini.

Il se lève, fait sortir Draco.

-Ah oui, Narcissa, demain, le précepteur de Draco viendra vers 16 heure.

-Le précepteur?

-Oui, le précepteur. Édouard Karkarof.

-Karkarof? Ce ne serais pas...

-Le plus jeune frère de Igor Karkarof, en effet. Je tenais à te prévenir pour ne pas que tu t'étonnes. Je repars demain matin.

-Demain matin? Mais...

Il est déjà parti.

Je sens la dépression d'insinuer en moi. Je me sens si seule, si impuissante! Il m'échappe, je le sens, il ne m'a jamais appartenu, en fait. Il faut se battre. C'est toujours ce que disait ma mère... Paix à son âme.

J'inspire un grand coup. ça va aller, Narcissa. Tu es belle, encore jeune, et Lucius t'aime. Cela ne peut-être autrement, n'est-ce pas?

Je vais dire bonne nuit à Draco, qui a finit de manger, puis rejoins Lucius en bas. Je le trouve en train de contempler la table de la grande salle à manger, que Winka et Dobby ont dressée. Chandelle, mets exquis... Il ne manque rien.

-Qu'est-ce?

-Et bien... J'ai pensé... Comme tu es parti longtemps, et que tu repars demain... On pourrait avoir une petite soirée, rien qu'à nous?

-Narcissa! Tu aurais pu attendre mon consentement!

Sa voix est basse, sourde, vibrante de colère. Il ne me regarde pas, les yeux fixés sur le portrait d'Héloïse Malfoy, accroché au mur en face.

-De toute façon, c'est impossible. Avery et Flint arrive d'un instant à l'autre.

-Mais... Je ne te vois jamais et...

Je sens avec horreur des larmes mouillés mes joues. Il tourne la tête vers moi, lentement, me toise avec dégoût.

-Est-ce comme cela que tu as appris à respecter ton mari?

-Non, non... Excuse moi... Je suis désolée... Je voulais bien faire.

-Je ne veux pas que Flint et Avery te vois dans cet état! N'as-tu donc aucun amour propre?

-Je...

-Je ne veux plus te voir. Monte te coucher.

Je m'enfuis, loin de lui, loin de tout ça...

Humiliée. Rejetée comme un petit enfant désobéissant. Je serre de toute mes forces un oreiller contre moi, je sanglote tellement fort que tout le manoir doit m'entendre... Je me sens si bête! Si bête...

Jamais encore il ne m'avait traité comme cela.

fin du flash back

Chapitre 6

Murs blancs. Drap frais. Même chambre, même silence pesant. Une présence floue à côté de moi... Un homme, une femme...?

Une toux sèche m'étrangle.

-Narcissa!

Cette voix... Si douce, si calme, si sensée.

-Remus...

-Chut...

Il pose une main apaisante sur mon front, je retombe sur mon oreiller. Et replonge dans un monde peuplé d'ombres et de fantômes...

Des voix autour de moi. Je garde les paupières closes. Je ne les ouvrirais plus. Je tente de toute mes forces de rappeller le sommeil à moi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'entendre ce qui se dit.

-Elle n'a toujours pas bougé?

-Pas depuis tout à l'heure.

Il y a là un homme et une femme. Mireille et Remus, je crois. Remus... Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici?

-Mais pourquoi est-elle sortie?

-Je n'en sais rien...

-Je dois aller voir les autres patients. Tu devrais te reposer, toi. Voilà plus de 12 heures que tu la veilles!

-Il faut que je lui parle...

-Comme tu veux.

Claquement de talons sur le sol. Elle est partie.

Je n'arrive pas à retenir le sommeil... Je sens mes paupières s'ouvrir, malgré moi... Les yeux bruns de Remus me fixe, ses yeux constamment inquiets.

Il ne devrait pas être là.

Je l'observe, en silence. Les rides ont creusés de profonds sillons sur son visage. Il semble si fatigué... Il a le regard d'un homme qui a trop vite vieilli, et trop souffert, surtout.

-Je suis content que tu sois réveillée.

Je ne peux que le fixer. Que dire? Il ne devrait pas être là.

-Je... Enfin, j'ai appris que tu n'allais pas très bien, et je suis venu. Je voulais te voir.

Silence embarrassé. Je me tais toujours.

-Je... Enfin, je te dérange peut-être?

Muette. Je suis devenue muette. Il soupire, semble se lever, se ravise.

-Je suis désolé pour Lucius. J'aurais voulu... J'aurais pu... Mais... Tu sais, Sirius est mort.

Pourquoi me dit-il ça? Je n'ai jamais aimé Sirius. Et Sirius ne m'aimait pas. Qu'est-ce que sa mort devrait susciter en moi?

Un rire guttural s'échappe de ma gorge... Ce n'est pas mon rire, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela drôle. Je l'avais prédit! Sirius est mort, et je m'en fous! Je pourrais danser sur son corps! C'est la glace... Le givre...

-Narcissa?

Remus recule, apeuré.

-Je... Je devrais appeller Mireille.

-Non!

Mon rire s'est tu aussi soudainement qu'il est venu.

-Non. Tu devrais partir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu, d'ailleurs.

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi!

-Menteur! Tu voulais me voler! Me voler à Lucius! Mais je lui appartiens! Je suis sa femme, tu n'y peux rien! Je suis sa femme, et mon nom est Malfoy!

-Je ne crois pas que tu vas bien...

Il ne croit pas que je vais bien? Pourtant, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi... Grande. Puissante. Je vois clair dans son jeu. Il vient ici pour me prendre! Mais je suis un trésor gardé. Depuis que j'ai dit "oui". Enchaînée à Lucius, à la vie, à la mort. Je sais ce qu'il va me dire: "oublie-le.". Ils disent tous ça. Mais je sais, maintenant. J'ai laissé le froid venir. Et je suis dans un pays de glace, de neige. Un pays d'exil, personne ne viendra me sauver. Jamais.

-Narcissa... Je t'en prie, recouche toi. Tu as de la fièvre, mais tu verras, demain, ça ira mieux...

Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je ne suis pas guérissable. Rendez-moi Lucius, ou laissez-moi mourir!

Remus sort de la pièce, précipitamment. Remus le doux, Remus le gentil. Remus qui allait si bien avec Narcissa.

Sur ce banc, dans le froid, j'ai juré que je ne souffrirais plus. Parce que je suis une Malfoy, et une Black. Parce que je lui appartiens, à jamais. Que je l'aime, autant que je le hais.

Qu'ils me laissent à ma solitude, tous ces bien-pensants. Qu'ils me laissent.

flash back

-Tout va bien, Remus? Tu sembles préoccupé...

Voilà 4 mois que je sors avec Remus Lupin. Un des meilleurs amis de mon "cher" cousin. Quel ironie! Qui eu put croire que Sirius avait pour ami une si adorable personne? Car adorable est le mot qui définit le mieux Remus. Doux, tendre, attentionné... Il n'est pas comme les autres. Il a cette souffrance, dans ses yeux... A ses yeux, je parais enfin importante. Il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

-J'ai réfléchis, Cissa...

-A quoi?

-Je t'aime beaucoup, mais...

-Mais?

Une horrible peur étreint ma poitrine, tout d'un coup. Il ne peut pas... Il ne peut pas...

-Ce n'est pas ça. Quand je vois James, quand je vois la manière dont il parle de Lily, je me dis que je ne t'aime pas comme ça. Tu n'es pas la bonne personne.

Il regarde au loin, les sourcils froncés, comme chaque fois qu'il est préoccupé. Et moi, j'ai mal.

-Tu n'as pas le droit.

Petite phrase murmurée, ridicule et dérisoire. Bien sur qu'il a le droit. S'il ne m'aime pas... S'il ne m'aime plus...

Je m'éloigne, à reculons, de celui qui, je le croyais, aurait pu m'aimer toute la vie...

Mon premier vrai amour. Un sentiment de colère, d'injustice m'envahit. Pourquoi? C'était bien, entres nous! Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que nous allions bien ensemble! Alors? ça ne compte pas, ces six semaines de bonheur? Et les fous rires partagés? Les discussions? ça ne compte pas?

Les larmes picotent mes paupières... Je cherche Severus, sans succès. Je finis par m'asseoir au bord du lac, et me laisse aller à sangloter...

Je croyais que c'était lui, moi. Je croyais que c'était lui. Il n'avait pas le droit... Pas le droit...

Je me répète ses mots, en boucle, mâchoires serrées, jusqu'à ce que mes sanglots se calment, puis se tarissent. Je tombe sur le dos, et allongé sur l'herbe froide, je regarde le soleil décliner, peu à peu, laissant dans le ciel de grande traînées roses et oranges...

Nous sommes fin mai. Le beau mois. Nous sommes fin mai et Remus m'a quittée. Ma mère m'avait dit de ne pas trop rêver. Que les hommes, ça ne servait qu'à apporter argent et luxe. Je refuse de le croire.

ça n'était pas le bon, voilà tout. Je me suis trompée. J'attendrais encore un peu mon amour... Il viendra, je le sais...

fin du flash back

J'entend encore tous ceux qui m'ont traité d'idiote."Narcissa, tu rêves trop, un jour, tu tomberas de haut...". Hé bien... Je suis là, non? Allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, alitée, folle. Folle.

Mais j'ai trouvé. Celui que j'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Celui qui ne m'aimera jamais. J'ai trouvé.

Je suis un héroïne. Je porte le masque blanc des martyrs, je porte le collier des éternelles malades... La douleur m'a rendue vivante. La douleur me grandit. L'indifférence, aussi. De la guerre, de ce qu'en penseront les gens... Tuez-moi, ou pas, mourrez, ou pas. Moi, je suis ailleurs...

C'est ça, le secret? La glace? Le froid? J'aurais pu le trouver avant. Peut-être qu'alors, il m'aurait aimé. Si j'avais réussit à être aussi cruelle, aussi froide, aussi hypocrite que lui, peut-être il m'aurait aimé.

Ou peut-être pas. Quelle importance?

J'aimerais bien qu'il neige. Les flocons blancs et froids qui tourbillonnent, encore et encore, complices... J'ai toujours aimé la neige. Du plus loin que je me souvienne. Je l'appellais "la dame blanche". La dame blanche... Comme la mort?

Mais c'est l'été, encore... L'été...

"Je me perds dans les méandres de mes pensées absurdes...Et ce poison lentement se distille en mon âme, tel un serpent sournois et aveuglé d'amour..." D'où viennent ces vers? Je viens de les inventer, je crois. De les cueillit, comme on attrape les flocons de neige avec sa langue... C'est bon. Et doux.

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de visite. Draco, Severus... Non. Je ne dois pas les revoir. ça ferait fondre la glace, n'est-ce pas? Et elle ne doit, ne peut pas fondre. Parce qu'alors, je serais seule, encore et toujours plus seule.

J'aimerais avoir des ailes. Ouvrir la fenêtre, et m'envoler. Loin. Haut. Près du soleil... Qu'il me brûle... Et quand viendrait la nuit, je me poserais sur la lune, et là, je verrais la terre. La jolie planète bleue... Je serais là, sur la lune, et les centaures, qui observent les étoiles, me verront... Je leur ferais signe, et ils répandront le bruit que Narcissa Malfoy s'est enfin envolée. Je leur demanderais de dire à Draco que je l'aime... Et ils le feront, car les centaures sont de braves gens. De temps en temps, je redescendrais sur terre, la nuit, et je viendrais visiter Severus dans son sommeil. Mes lèvres effleureront son front, il ne se réveillerait pas. Je serais une ombre bienveillante...

Oui. ça parait bien. Mais il faudrait que j'ai des ailes... Les anges ont des ailes. Mais cela fait longtemps que les anges sont maudits... Depuis que l'archange Gabriel a posé ses lèvres sur celles de Gwenardëlle, vampire sanguinaire de l'île de Manth... J'aime beaucoup cette histoire. Une légende célèbre, d'ailleurs! C'est Andromeda, je crois, qui la première me l'a contée... Je devais avoir cinq ans, et je buvais ses paroles.

C'est une belle histoire, certes, mais triste. A cause de Gabriel, qui osa aimer un vampire, les anges ont maintenant les ailes noires. Et Gwenardëlle vit seule dans son château, recluse, sur l'île de Manth... La muse des poètes se meurt d'amour.

Comme moi.

Sauf que je n'ai ni pouvoir, ni grandeur. Sauf que je ne suis rien, rien que deux nom: Black et Malfoy. Ces titres donnent importance à quiconque les portent. A condition d'être fiers et cruels.

J'aurais du l'être? J'aurais du être comme Bellatrix? J'aurais du mépriser sang-de-bourbes et moldus? Tuer sous l'ordre d'un seigneur sombre des inconnus, hommes, femmes, enfants, fait de chairs et de sang, comme moi?

Non. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je suis Narcissa la rêveuse. Pas Narcissa la cruelle. Je ne possède ni pouvoir, ni grandeur, mais j'ai aimé, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. J'ai aimé. Et j'aimerais.

Tiens... Je sens la glace fondre... Elle se répand dans mes veines, doucement, elle coule de mes yeux... Je pourrais la retenir. Au nom de Lucius. Je n'en ferais rien.

Et dans une chambre d'hôpital blanche, froide et nue je tue mon amour. Je l'étouffe, à jamais. J'oublie son sourire cruel, j'oublie ses yeux gris, j'oublie sa voix de velours, j'oublie ses mains si douces...

C'est comme revenir à la vie. Se réveiller d'une trop longue hibernation. Sentiment étrange... Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut que j'avance, maintenant.

Fin.


End file.
